


it's not that simple (it never is)

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, OT5, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: the boys had their own ideas about what life might be like in the future. this isn't what anyone had in mind, but nobody seems to be complaining.aka, dubious one shots about how their polygamous relationship comes to be.





	it's not that simple (it never is)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! just briefly i wanted to give a bit of a synopsis as to what this will actually be about. 
> 
> chapters are usually one or two shot format, like their own little short stories, and the first several will be about individual couples as opposed to all of the boys together. this is going to be an ot5 story, yes, but also the buildup will be there too. tags will continue to be updated as i add more.
> 
> thanks for reading my self-indulgent nonsense!

it starts with harry, because, doesn't it always?

louis is convinced that his younger friend was born pretty and couldn't be ugly even if he tried. everything about harry styles was nothing even remotely shy of perfection. no matter what silly fashion trend he was trying to follow on a given week, everything looked positively striking on him. louis had always been uncertain of his sexuality, but he didn't have to be gay to realize the beauty in mossy green eyes and dimples so deep he could eat cereal out of them.

that million-watt smile is all for him when harry approaches him on the pitch. "you were amazing out there tonight. not that that's anything new, of course."

"now you're just flattering me," louis mumbles. harry shrugs his shoulders meekly, before moving in and pressing his body right up against louis's - wrapping his arms tight around the smaller boy's waist. "haz, ew. i'm so sweaty."

even though he faux-protested, he can't help but to wrap his arms around harry, too.

"as if that's ever bothered me," harry replies like it's just that easy, but it's not. not for louis. not when he can hardly even breathe because every time harry so much as touches him it feels like the first time. they're electric. he has to wonder if harry can feel it too - and if not, can he feel the way louis is beginning to tremble in his arms? "i'm serious. give yourself some more credit. you're incredible."

"you hardly knew what you were watching," louis bristles, matter-of-factly. harry purses his lips, knows louis is right. "no use arguing on it, love. you wouldn't know football if i shot one at your stupid head."

"fair. but if you'd like to humor me, i wasn't watching the game, really."

louis pulls back from their embrace and looks up, cocking an eyebrow so high that it disappears behind his fringe.

"i was watching _you_." 

their lips meeting is everything louis thought it could have been since the day he saw the curly-haired freshman walk into the university bookstore. he had been certain he was doomed to pine from afar, but that hadn't been the case. harry was fearless. he talked to people and made new friends like it was as easy as breathing. he had walked right on up and asked louis for his phone number.

louis had been admittedly moderately disturbed at that point in time, but presently, he was thanking any and all spiritual beings he could name that the universe had brought them together. it had to have been fate. the way they fit in each other's arms, the way they had clicked so naturally, there was simply no way any of it was a coincidence. they had been meant to find each other, louis was damn certain. 

louis can still taste the cigarette smoke clinging to his breath, but harry's spearmint gum is quick on the overtake. louis thinks it might be the best thing he'll ever taste in his life, and makes him consider switching to menthol for a hot minute. 

harry pulls away, and flashes his most cheeky grin. "you'll never understand how long i've been waiting for that."

"i think i might have a pretty good idea, actually."

louis attaches their lips again, and tackles harry down to the ground. 

 

*****

 

"i'm in love with you."

louis turns his back on the stove, and his eyebrows furrow together. harry has appeared at the breakfast bar, and is leaning over it, intently watching his boyfriend with a fist propped up under his chin. his smile has never ceased to light up the whole damn room.

"haz," louis starts carefully.

"i get it, louis. and you don't have to say it back," harry says, calm as could be. that makes louis's shoulders relax, at least a little. "i know it's a hard thing and we've never really touched on it. i just...i wanted you to know. these past couple months have been the best of my life." louis opens his mouth to speak, maybe shut it down, but harry isn't done. "i mean it. you pulled me out of a really bad time and...sometimes i don't know if i could have gone on without you. even just...when we were friends. i always knew, you know?"

louis believew in fate and had no doubt that this, his and harry's union, was just that. the l-word, however, had been untouched by louis for the better majority of his life. in his twenty one years of life, he had learned plenty of lessons - one of arguable importance was the fact that the human heart was only capable of withstanding so much love, and that capacity really did vary from person to person. someone people could have all the love in the world and still never have enough. louis has his whole ass world sitting a mere few feet away, but can't even feel the word on his tongue.

he knows what he feels. he just can't speak it. it's not right just yet.

"harry..." he chooses his words carefully - he knows he doesn't  _need_ to, but a feeling of guilt is brewing. "it's not that i...i don't feel that way. you make me feel incredible...i always knew, too."

harry smiles and leans over the counter, placing an expert hand at the base of louis's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. louis leans heavily on the counter to reciprocate, feeling a million times lighter. 

until, that is, smoke starts to fill his nostrils. he breaks away and rips around quickly, seeing the charred edges of his pancakes. he groans and transports them quickly to the counter top, lips pursed into a meek smile. all harry can do is manage his grin, his eyes practically glowing with an  _i told you to let me cook._ louis had never been one for the culinary art, but after the previous night and all harry had done for him, it only felt right to do something for him in return.

maybe breakfast hadn't been the right choice, after all.

"i'm a horrible chef," louis comments, lifting the pancakes onto plates. he slides a bottle of syrup to harry in between scoops, and his boyfriend bobs his head in a mute agreement. "you sure you love my pathetic ass, hazza?"

harry's smile is something softer, then. "baby, i've loved you ever since you crash landed into my heart."


End file.
